FLCL: Anime Rumble
by Takkun2010
Summary: This is more like a conversation of the Inuyasha characters having complete chaos with the FLCL characters...


Anime Rumble: Inuyasha and Fooly Cooly Style!

Intro:

This is my first fanfic so if you see something out of place cut me some slack.Now that's out of the way this story is going to be based around Fooly Cooly and Inuyasha. so most of the characters are going to be kinda in the wrong situation.

Characters:

Inuyasha: "What! Why in the hell am I in this story any way!"

Lord Sesshy: me "Well Inuyasha if you don't want to be in the story and kill Naraku that's just fine with me."

Inuyasha: "Well I didn't mean that I wanted out of the story."

Lord Sesshy: "Good cause your going to be in it any way!"

OK, sorry about that now back to whos in this story.

Kagome: "cool, im in another story!"

Haruko: "Hey Inuyasha has cute little cat ears. Meow…Meow"

Inuyasha:"Hey who in the hell is that and theyre dog ears not cat ears you dumb brod.

SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT! "You don't call people mean things Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "AHHHHH, MY FUCKING BACK!"

Me: hey inuyahsa you hear that it's the sound of nobody caring!

Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Me: you heard me

Well sence inuyasha is in pain and on the ground ill just keep going with the characters.

Miroku: "Uhhhhhh…..your pretty….

Haruko: and you are

Miroku: oh my name is miroku and I would like you to bare my child.

Haruko: your hilarous (not really I think he is a complete idiot)

Kagome: ( grabs miroku by the ear and drags him away) c'mon you moron why do you ask any women you see to bear your children. cause theres no reason to cause your wind tunnel is gone.

Miroku: uhh….I…..uhhhhhh….

Kagome: that's exactley what I thought

Haruko: Ha-Ha! busted!

Inuyasha: Miroku give it a rest you perv the way you act no women going to want to bear your children also you don't have your wind tunnel any more so what do you have to prove that you must have someone bear your children

Me: you know miroku he does have a point cause you always drop your jaw when a pretty girl walks by.

Miroku: O C'MON GIVE IT A REST YOU BUNCH OF ASSHOLES.

Inuyasha: is that threat

Miroku: maybe, maybe not

Inuyasha: well then bring it on jerk

(miroku and inuyasha jump at each other punching and kicking)

Kagome: hey you too break it up!

Haruko: hey Im in this story too (haruko jumps on inuyashas haead and pulls on his ears)

Inuyasha: GET OFF OF MEEEE! OWWW THAT HURTS!

(Haruko starts to pet his ears. and miroku just stares in confusion)

Inuyasha: HEY! ahh keep doing that ahhhhh…..( inuayshas leg starts to kick)

Kagome: no, idont think so Inuyashas mine so back off!

Haruko: who in the heck are you?

Inuyasha: ahhhhhhh……..keep doing that……uhhhhhh….

Kagome: ( pulls out her bow and notches an arrow and pulls it back) im giving you to the count of three to get off of my boy friend!

Haruko: (thinking) she wont do it

Kagome: one…….

Two………

THREE…….

kagome launches her bow and haruko pulls out her guitar and blocks it…..

Haruko: so you had the balls to do it after all but it didn't do you any good now did it!

(Kagome blushes)

Kagome: NOW GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!

Haruko: make me!

Kagome: come here you little bitch!

(haurko and kagome start fighting)

Miroku: ahhh….yes a chick fight!

Inuyasha: huh….what happened? and why wont my leg stop bouncing

Miroku: well lets see…. haruko started to pet your ears and you became unconcience with pleasure. kagome shot her with her bow and haruko blocked it and now they are fighting over you. (jealous)

Inuyasha: sweet chick fight ( inuyasha grins)

Miroku: yeah that's what I said!

(haruko and kagome still fighting. haruko vanishes)

VVVVRRRROOOOOOMMMMM!

Haruko: Ha! Ha! how do you like my vespa!

Kagome: (scared out of her mind)

Haruko rides towards kagome swinging her gutair

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!

inuyasha's wind scar rips through haruko's vespa, and she jumps off of it

Haruko: Ahhhhhhhhh…..

Kagome: thanks inuysha…..uh…..I…..

Inuyasha: don't mention it

Haruko:UHHH….MY BIKE….MY FUCKING BIKE IS WRECKED! YOU CAT EARED SON OF A BITCH YOU ARE GOING TO PAY BIG TIME!

Inuyasha: Put a sock in it you cow!

Kagome: you tell her inuyasha!

Miroku: Haruko im still here for you

Haruko: yeah right you pervert. hey have you ever had duck sausage?

Miroku: no

Haruko: then why don't you duck down and get you some!


End file.
